Ask Me Again
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Puck wants Sabrina to play a game, and it goes exactly how he planned... xD  One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I did not write Sister's Grimm or create any characters for it.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Grimm" Puck said leaning against her bedroom doorframe.<p>

"Hi…" she said barely looking up at the blond fairy.

"Do you want to play the question game?" he asked

"Will it get me away from homework?" she grumbled

"Why- is it boring?" Puck sat down on her fluffy queen size bed.

"How do you play?" she said closing her books.

"You don't know how to play?" Puck gasped with fake surprise.

"No I don't, Stinkpot" she snapped

"I win!" Puck yelled launching into the air to flip.

"Not fair! I don't know how to play!" she growled

"Do you want to play again?" he laughed diving back onto the bed.

"Not unless you tell me how to play"

"I win again!" Puck laughed

"Just tell me how to play and I will beat you!" Sabrina cried out with frustration

"Are you telling me you haven't caught on yet?" Puck asked wide eyed

"Why do you keep asking questions…? OH!" she giggled. Puck cringed away from the sing song giggles.

"Have you caught on now, Grimm?" He said shooing away the last of the giggles

"What do you think?" she smirked

"Do you really want to know what I think?" he laughed

"Why do I have the feeling it wouldn't be about me catching on to the game?" she hissed

"Doesn't that make me who I am?" Puck asked puffing out his chest.

"Do you mean loser, smelly, complicated, perverted, ugly, little freak?" Sabrina said with total seriousness.

"Did you just insult the great trickster king?" Puck bellowed into her face

"Don't I always?" Sabrina laughed

"Do you, Grimm?" Puck frowned

"Why do you always call me Grimm?" Sabrina huffed

"Isn't that your name?" Puck asked looking confused

"Isn't my name Sabrina?"

"Isn't it also Grimm?" He said staring daggers into her bright blue eyes

"If you know my name is Sabrina why do you keep calling me Grimm?" Sabrina demanded

"What if, I don't like it?" Puck shrugged

"Isn't that kind of too bad?" Puck eyebrows lift in a questing manor but he shakes his head, no.

"Why can't you accept that I call you Grimm?"

"Why don't you call Granny Grimm, then?" Sabrina points out

"Don't I already call her Old Lady?" Puck bits back

"Why don't you call Daphne Grimm, then?"

"Don't I already call her Marshmallow?" Puck laughs

"Why don't you call Uncle Jack, Grimm?" Sabrina asks biting her bottom lip

"Have you ever seen me give orders to him?" Puck asked leaning back against the footboard.

"So, why do you call me Grimm- When you could think of plenty of other nicknames?"

"Aren't my other nicknames offensive though?" Puck's eyebrows scrunch together as he contemplates his question's answer.

"Why would you care?" Sabrina squeaks, surprised by his question.

"Shouldn't I care?" He asks more confused

"Don't you hate me?" Sabrina ponders

"What makes you think that?" Puck blushes

"Isn't that why you do pranks, have chimps and pixies for guards, and call me something other than my name?"

"Why does that question make me want to tell you?" Puck yells smashing his palms into his eyes

"Why didn't you answer?"

"Isn't it obvious that I don't want to lose?" Puck's shoulders shake with laughter

"How would you lose? Why can't you answer in question form?" Pucks head pops up with an invisible light bulb

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?" Puck smiles deviously

"WHAT?" Sabrina screeched a thick line of pink blush reddening her cheeks

"Did you hear me?" Puck wondered

"Did you just ask me out on a date?" Sabrina's mouth formed a perfect O

"Why does this surprise you?"

"YOU HATE ME!" Sabrina yelped

"I win" Puck beamed leaning forward and kissing Sabrina on the cheek, "Thanks" Puck laughed nudging her lightly on the shoulder. Sabrina grumbled some things under her breath. Puck sprung up and walked out of the room only to come back a few seconds later, "So, the diner on Friday?" He asked smiling shyly

"Ask me again" Sabrina whispered

"Ask you what?" Puck whispered back walking in

"You know the first question"

"Do you want to play the question game?" Puck beamed

"NO!" Sabrina laughed

"I win" Puck shrugged. Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Sabrina would you like to go on a date with me?" Puck bowed down at the waist. Sabrina hit him lightly on the arm but nodded enthusiastically, "So, the diner on Friday…? I'll pick you up" he winked, "I think I know where you live"

* * *

><p><strong>Socute1: Oui, Merci(:<strong>

**Curlscat: Thanks I'll update it**

**Blondetothebrain: My friends and I always see how long we can go with this game haha**  
><strong>The Question Game Rules:<strong>  
><strong>1.) Ask: "Do you want to play the question game" after that question is asked the game begins<strong>  
><strong>2.) Ask questions until a statement is heard.<strong>  
><strong>3.) The person who did not make the statement YELLS: "I win"<strong>

**believe-you-can: Thanks! I don't know I thought of it while I was playing this with my best friend- I asked her if she'd read these books and then it came to me xD**

**Puckabrina 4evers and evers: Thanks! Also thanks for the idea I'll try to think of something for that!**

**I don't think I want to continue this... but I'll write more one-shots about my favorite couple!(:**

**~Erin~**


End file.
